Have Faith
by LMS
Summary: SEASON 7 SPOILERS Faith joins the Scoobies in the fight against the First. Dawn goes missing. Can the The Scoobies find Dawn when they are split up? Friendships and relationships are tested. Can love stand?
1. Default Chapter

"Have Faith" Pt 1/?  
  
Buffy saw the fist just in time to duck. Still holding the arm of the first vampire, the slayer swung with her stake arm and the second vamp exploded into dust.  
  
Turning to the vampire in her hand, Buffy sighed. The second expected explosion of dust was carried away by a slight breeze. The hand that had been holding the vampire, emptied it's dusty contents.  
  
"Thanx, Spike. I don't know what's wrong with me lately. I just can't fight ten vampires anymore!"  
  
"Don't thank me---you stake nine of the buggers before I came along! I staked the one you were HOLDING!"  
  
"Yeah, but on any other patrol I could've staked all ten and ran a marathon afterwards."  
  
A smile spread across the remaining vampire's face, "You know, you're pretty cute when you pout."  
  
Buffy couldn't help but smile. "Thanx," she replied. "I hoped you'd like it. I spent hours practicing in front of the mirror this morning."  
  
Her mischievous grin told him this was a lie but he ignored it. "And Red thinks we could never work. If only she knew your--"  
  
"I-I think we should be getting back." Buffy stopped him. "Giles and the girls are waiting and Willow should be home anytime now."  
  
Spike cleared his throat and nodded in understanding. There was a war going on and he had almost led them to a happy place. Happy places were bad right now. The slayer had a job to do and it could not be pushed aside by personal pleasure.  
  
Walking side by side, vampire and slayer left the cemetery and headed for Revello Drive and Slayer Central.  
  
"You know, you really should let yourself have a little fun once in a while. It's not good for the slayer to be so tense right before an Apocalypse." Spike gently pushed even though a voice inside his head told him not to. He had given up on listening to voices in his head as of late. The last voice almost got the Scoobies' only hostage eaten.  
  
"I do have fun! The other night the Potentials let me show them how to kill a vamp in six seconds!"  
  
Spike shook his head and cringed as it cracked in two places. "Yeah. A bloody hoot that was! You never even gave me a chance to steady myself before coming at me like a hell god who can't find her bloody key!" Buffy winced, "Sorry. I guess I got a little carried away with the tumbling."  
  
"A little? You damn near knocked my head off!"  
  
Spike's bruises still hurt but he couldn't help but smile. "Although straddling me like that, to make sure I wouldn't get away, was a brilliant idea."  
  
Buffy smiled and gently placed her hand in Spike's. Ignoring the look of horror and surprise on the vampire's face, the slayer gave a gentle squeeze. He wa right, she did need to have a little fun once in a while--despite an evil gonna destroy-the-world type war brewing.  
  
Reaching the driveway they were searching for on Revello Driver, Buffy suddenly got an idea and stopped.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
The vampire stopped and cautiously glanced at his hand then at the door. "Yeah?"  
  
"I know I've been a bit rough on you lately, what with all the hands on training and such--"  
  
"It's okay, Buffy. I offered to help remember?"  
  
"Yeah. Right. Well, just the same, I was wondering..." Buffy, still holding hands with Spike, started back up the driveway. "...if maybe you...and me could--"  
  
Suddenly the slayer's small hand was wrenched from the vampire's large one. Immediately sensing danger, Spike slipped into vamp face. An instant later, however, he was back in human form and helping Buffy off the cold, dark pavement.  
  
"Are you all right?" Spike asked with concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied with some anger and disappointment in her voice. "Just tripped over this suitcase. I guess Willow's home. Now where were we? Oh yeah. I was wondering--"  
  
Before she had a chance to finish, she was shoved aside and a foot met Spike's jaw which sent him reeling backwards. "Wot the bloody hell?" Another kick sent him staggering again. A series of kicks and punches flailed him without a pause.  
  
Buffy tried to help Spike but was pushed aside again and again with each try. By now Spike's nose and lip were bleeding and his right eye had begun to turn a purplish color. He was breathing hard and hardly able to stand.  
  
"Stop it!" Buffy finally cried out in frustration. "You're going to kill him!"  
  
A beautiful face with large brown eyes turned to face the slayer. The attacker's long chestnut colored hair flung around the bounced back into large curls. "Oh, sorry! Didn't know you were working up to the kill! If you wanted to stake him yourself, why didn't you just say so, B?" Smiling she rose from her fighting stance and stepped aside.  
  
Buffy sighed and tried not to roll her eyes. A look of surprise spread across the attacker's face as Buffy ran to Spike and helped him to the door. "Welcome back, Faith."


	2. Breakfast and Bandages

"Have Faith" Pt 2/?  
  
The potential slayers stood around the kitchen eating breakfast, the smell of burnt toast finally fading in the air. None of them spoke. It wasn't because there was a new FULL slayer in the house, and it wasn't because of the burnt toast. It was because their slayer, their trainer, their stronghold, had gone straight to the basement at dawn and had not surfaced since.  
  
Questions hung thick in the air. Most of the slayers in training had been asleep when Willow returned with a new slayer. However, some of the girls had been awake when Buffy came in holding a very beaten and bloodied Spike. The sight had stung them as Spike was considered a major form of protection recently. If he was hurt----who? Why? How? So many questions!  
  
Though awake, the girls had not seen the scuffle in the driveway the night before, so none of them knew how Spike had been hurt. Secretly they were worried.  
  
"Maybe he ran into one of those uber vamps?" One of the girls spoke aloud. Her toast hadn't been touched.  
  
"I sure hope not! I didn't like those ugly vampires! I rather go up against the bringers again than fight another uber vamp." Another replied.  
  
"Well, if it's true--if Willow really did bring home a full slayer---then it means we have more power right? I mean, you saw how Buffy took care of that thing by herself. Two slayers could easily take one on---couldn't they?" Yet another girl asked the silence and burnt toast.  
  
"Her name is Faith," said on of the girls who had been awake when Willow came in with the new slayer. She had run into them in the kitchen while looking for a bedtime snack. "Willow says she and Buffy used to fight side by side here in Sunnydale when Faith's watcher was killed in a patrol accident. Then Faith left Sunnydale when a vampire with a soul fell in love with her."  
  
"No no no!" Said another girl who had also been awake. "She said that Faith and Buffy had fought together here in Sunnydale until Faith was possessed and tried to kill Buffy. Then they fought each other and Buffy won---she exiled Faith from Sunnydale."  
  
Another girl opened her mouth to give her explanation but was stopped by a jab to the ribs by the elbow of the girl next to her. Buffy had walked into the kitchen.  
  
"How is everyone this morning?" The slayer asked in a tired voice. Finding her way through the ocean of girls to the refrigerator, and a glass of orange juice, Buffy heard a murmur of 'good' and 'very well thank you's.  
  
"Good to hear. Willow is waiting in the living room for you when you are finished your breakfast. She has someone to introduce you to. I want you to give her your full attention." After these quiet words and her 'or else' look, Buffy took her juice and retraced her steps back to the basement.  
  
After a long period of silent toast crunching, a tiny voice spoke. "I-I wonder if she heard us."


	3. Shoulda Woulda Coulda

"Have Faith" Pt 3/?  
  
Buffy sat on the stair sipping her orange juice and watching Spike through the gap in the boards holding up the stair railing. Spike hadn't moved in hours and Buffy was starting to relax a little. He was sleeping like a baby which meant he had gotten over the shock of a new slayer. For a while at least. However, Buffy had yet to explain it all to him.  
  
Buffy thought back to the night before and the words she had intended to say.  
  
I know it's been rough on you lately, with all the stress of The First, training the potentials, and still patrolling with me at night. I know it's not really fair that you've had to deal with all of this and your soul and The First using you as a pawn. I just wanted to say sorry and that you're right. Even with all this stuff going on, I-we- should have a little fun-together-tonight. We no longer have anything to hide and I realize that I no longer care what people think anymore. I want to have sex with you again and I'd like to think it's purely mutual this time--with the whole 'love' thing I mean. In other words, Spike, I love you.'  
  
Buffy was suddenly pulled from her thoughts as the basement door closed behind her. Willow quickly descended the few stairs and sat beside Buffy on the second to last one.  
  
"Hey," Willow glanced at Spike and an apologetic look crossed her face.  
  
"Hey, Will." Buffy stared into the last drops of her orange juice the  
back at Spike. "I told the girls to meet you in the living room after breakfast."  
  
"Yeah, they're just finishing up now. I told them a few more minutes." Willow's small smile faded. "Buffy, I'm so sorry! I should have told Faith about Spike--didn't think!"  
  
Buffy smiled at her friend. "It's ok, Will. I should have told Spike about Faith. Then he would have at least known to duck."  
  
The girls laughed lightly.  
  
"I just hope he'll be okay, "Willow made her worry face glancing in the vampire's direction again.  
  
"He'll be okay. I've done worse damage trying to get him to talk." Buffy laughed halfheartedly. "He's Spike. He'll get through it."  
  
Willow laughed with her friend. "Well, I better get to those girls before Andrew starts telling them about Faith first." Willow stood up. "You coming?"  
  
Buffy's eyes stayed glued to the sleeping vampire. "You go ahead. I'll be up in a little while. Still have some orange juice left!" Buffy playfully held up her glass and swished the tiny amount remaining.  
  
Willow smiled in understanding then climbed the stair and left the slayer and vampire alone in soft silence.  



	4. The 'New' Slayer

"Have Faith" Pt 4/?  
  
The girls clamored into the living room and filled the couch, arm chairs, and free floor space. Xander shouldered his way in and stood against the wall next to the phone. Andrew stood next to him and Dawn was nowhere in sight,  
  
Willow was standing next to Faith in front of the fireplace. Willow was wringing her hand nervously and Faith had her thumbs in her pockets.   
  
Faith was wearing a white tank top with the word 'Hunted' written across it in red glitter. To any high school girl it simply meant 'wanted by every sexy high school hunk'. To the girls sitting on a couch in the house of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, it meant something completely different.  
  
To Faith the Vampire Slayer, it meant just about anything.  
  
Willow waited for the girls to settle and hush before she began. I know you normally have training at this time, but today I have a surprise for you. I have somebody I would like to introduce you to.  
  
*******  
  
Buffy stood up and started up the stairs. A rustling noise and a groan stopped her. Turning around, she slowly crept back down the stairs and over to the cot where Spike was lying.  
  
she said while gently sitting on the edge of the cot. How are you feeling?  
  
The vampire didn't move but the slayer knew he was awake. His blanket had glided down when he had moved and covered everything from the waist down. His entire upper body was now naked. There were quite a few lightly colored spots where his bruises had begun to fade. Buffy resisted the urge to reach out and gently touch them with her fingertips.  
  
Spike sighed and was still for a moment before opening his eyes. His previously swollen eyes was still a light purple, but the swelling had gone and the bruise was fading too. Like I was hit by a slayer, came the response.  
  
Half a smile curved the slayer's lips. Well at least you're not delusional. Buffy again fought the urge to push a stray blonde curl away from the vampire's face.  
  
Spike slowly sat up and winced before looking at Buffy. She was staring at him, worry strong in her beautiful eyes. Spike grinned.  
  
I'll be all right, pet. I've taken a beating from a slayer before, you know.  
  
Buffy blushed and stared at the now empty orange juice glass in her hands. I'm sorry, Spike. I should have told you about Faith. I-  
  
You don't have to apologize, luv. You have more things to worry about than whether or not i can handle a slayer. Spike paused and gave her his mischievous grin. Or whether a slayer can handle me.  
  
This time Buffy did not smile back. Faith is no ordinary slayer, Spike.  
  
None of them are, luv. Look at you!  
  
Spike, I'm serious. Faith is not a slayer to be toyed with. She kills because she enjoys it and there is nothing that will stop her once she's started. Buffy's voice got quiet and only Spike's vampire hearing allowed him to hear the rest. Trust me...I've tried.  
  
Spike sighed and leaned against the wall. Why is she here then? If she's as dangerous as you say, she should be locked up somewhere.  
  
"She was locked up---in a prison---and a Bringer still got close enough to put a knife through her stomach!"  
  
Spike saw fear, anger, and sadness flash in Buffy's eyes. It had only been an instant, but all of it had been there.  
  
"But the Bringers didn't count on something." Spike said quietly. "She is a full slayer, not a potential."  
  
"Maybe. Or maybe they knew and counted on the fact that her being in a cage meant she couldn't get away."  
  
Anger was thick in Buffy's voice. However, Spike could not tell if it was because the Bringers had tried to take advantage of a trapped slayer---like a hunter would a caged animal---or because they had failed their mission.  
  
"Why is she here then?" Spike asked again." If she is a full slayer then she can protect herself against the Bringers and whatever else The First has concocted for her." Spike paused when he saw a strange look come over Buffy's face. "You know this but you still brought her here. Why?"  
  
Buff's eyes met Spike's eyes but seemed to be looking at something beyond his eyes, anger swelling in her own. "Keep your friends close..." Her voice was strangely calm. "...And your friends closer."  
  
*******  
  
The girls had not stopped talking since Willow had introduced the new full slayer and stepped aside to let Faith talk. Bombarded by questions, Faith stood patiently in the middle of the room with her thumbs still in the pockets of her black not-too-tight-to-fight-in jeans.   
  
Willow now sat slumped in an armchair that had been deserted by an excited potential. Xander stood beside her shaking his head. Andrew had joined the throng of girls asking questions.  
  
Willow smiled halfheartedly. "Well at least they're getting along!"  
  
Xander smiled a half smile. "Yeah. That's great!" He watched as the girls giggled at Andrew who was trying to get Faith to sign his Star Wars boxers.  
  
Willow and Xander tried to smile on the outside, but on the inside they were hurting. None of the girls welcomed Willow home or even said a 'good morning' to Xander. Even after all the two had done for the young slayers in training, it was as if they didn't exist!  
  
The two sat in silence and listened as one of the girls asked the new slayer what she ahd been thinking when the Bringer attacked her.  
  
  
"Actually, I was wondering what was up with that robe! It's so yesterday! All slayers know that today's bad guys really scare it up in style!"  
  
Faith continued with fervor while Willow and Xander stared grimly. Nobody noticed the wall beginning to move or the clocks' ticking stopping mid-tock.


	5. Escape Plans

"Have Faith" Pt 5/?  
  
Dawn sat on her bed and stared at the wall. Sounds of giggling and laughter floated upstairs and knocked at her door. Dawn had tried to drown it all out by reading her Biology textbook. She never got past the first page.  
  
Dawn hadn't left her room all morning. There was no way she was going downstairs to be around Faith. Buffy had told her what Faith had done and Dawn was in no mood to face the new slayer.  
  
Dawn wanted desperately to sneak down to the basement and talk to Spike. She missed him so much it hurt. The two of them had been so close, they had so many wonderful conversations, spent so much time together! Well....even if it was because her sister thought she needed a permanent baby-sitter at 14. At least Spike treated her like an adult.  
  
Since Spike had been back, however, she had hardly seen Spike. Of course, at first, it was because Dawn had wanted nothing to do with him. She still had a hard time believing what he had done to Buffy. But now it was because Buffy kept them apart.  
  
Dawn could be wrong, but she felt Buffy wanted Spike mostly to herself. Yeah, Spike had been dangerous for a while when The First was using him. But Spike had fought back and freed himself from The First's grip. He was no longer dangerous, and he would never hurt Dawn---she felt it!  
  
"Okay. A quick sneak n' peek and Buffy will never know."  
  
Dawn glanced over at the alarm clock on her night table and then at her watch. The clock said quarter to three where her watch said nine thirty-five.  
  
"UGH! Don't batteries EVER last? I just changed them last week!"   
  
Dawn grabbed the alarm clock and exited her room. Maybe she could find some batteries in the kitchen after talking to Spike.  
  
*******  
  
Willow and Xander were discussing their short disappearance for a coffee---a mochaccino....or two.  
  
"You don't think they'll notice we're gone?" Willow frowned.  
  
"Nah. They're too busy with the girl talk." Xander frowned at Andrew who was too busy drooling over Faith to notice.  
  
The conversation had gone from 'fighting techniques' to the fashion styles of the hip baddies.   
  
"As if Billy Idol could dress like that on his own? Come on! Every bad guy in the biz knows it was Spike who started the trend. He's the only guy insane enough to don black leather pants---AND look good in them!" Andrew was saying.  
  
"And what's up with that? It's like all vampire-gone-goody has to dress all dark n' mysterious--look at Angel!" Faith was now sitting cross-legged on the floor. She was still surrounded by girls.  
  
"Don't get me started with Angel. The whole Batman thing is getting old."  
  
Willow and Xander just looked at each other.  
  
"So will that be a large or extra large?" Xander asked.  
  
"Extra." Willow sighed. "With lots and lots of whip cream."  
  
Willow stood up from the armchair and was thrown back into it. Xander started forward but bent at the waist instead. Slowly bringing himself up, he sighed heavily.  
  
"Uh, Xander? Why won't my legs move?"  
  
Xander put a hand on his hip and ran the other hand through his hair.  
  
"Oh probably the same reason mine won't."  
  
Willow wrinkled her forehead and frowned. "Oh boy."


	6. Freeze

"Have Faith" Pt 6/?  
  
Dawn walked briskly down the stairs, glanced into the living room, and carried on to the dining room through which she would find the kitchen. Suddenly she stopped and backed up a few steps, resting her gaze on the scene before her.  
  
Everything was still!  
  
On the floor sat Faith. She was encircled by the potentials, and Andrew. It was as if they were frozen in their positions. Faith had her hand up in some sort of gesture, Andrew had his mouth open as if in mid-sentence, and the girls just sat there with their eyes glued to Faith.  
  
Dawn, afraid to into the room, instead scanned it with her eyes. Dawn gasped as she saw Willow and Xander off to the side watching the group on the floor. Or at least, that's what it looked like they were doing before being frozen in place, Willow with a worried look on her face and Xander frustration clearly written on his. Neither moved.  
  
"Buffy." Dawn whispered to herself. "I have to find Buffy---Spike!"  
  
Dawn ran through the dining room to the kitchen. Throwing the basement door open, she flung herself halfway down the stairs and then froze. "No." Dawn grasped the railing for support.  
  
Buffy sat lip-locked in a kiss with Spike. However, that's not why Dawn became so disheartened. Even in the midst os a kiss, neither vampire nor slayer moved a muscle. They too were frozen in time, or space, or whatever it was that was happening.  
  
'Now what am I going to do?' Dawn thought. Aloud she said, "Buffy! Why do you pick a time like this to play smoochies with Mr. Baby-sitter?"  
  
Another voice, on Dawn had never heard before, startled her. "Perhaps they just got bored."  
  
Dawn saw a little man some out of the shadows and walk towards the couple on the cot.  
  
"I was actually just playing. I loving positioning humans during a time-out. It's so much fun to watch them wake up!"  
  
The man was probably no higher than Dawn's chest and he wore a fluorescent yellow suit with a neon blue tie. His short hair, gelled into tiny spikes, and his leather shoes were the same color as the tie.  
  
Dawn gripped the railing in anger. "What did you do to them?" She demanded through her teeth.  
  
"Who me? Nothing! Well...nothing that can't be undone anyway."  
  
"Fix them!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry. They'll be good as new as soon as I get what I came for. So come along, we'll be on our way, and your friends will be freed."  
  
Dawn let go of the railing and slowly began back up the stairs. "What?"  
  
"Well, why else did you think you were free from what has taken over your friends? It's not by mere chance that you are free. I can't very well take you with me if you are frozen like them. It doesn't work that way, unfortunately. So come along and--!  
  
Dawn couldn't believe her ears! "Y-You're crazy! I'm not going anywhere with you!" she gasped then flew up the rest of the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Now don't be like that," the little man called after her with concern. "It's only a little while! We'll even use the soft chains for you!"  
  
Dawn slammed the basement door shut and latched it shut. The she ran to the living room to try and get someone's attention.  
  
"Willow! Xander! I need help! Faith!" Dawn shook each person hard but nothing happened. "Wake up!" she screamed.  
  
"They won't wake up that way."  
  
Dawn looked up and saw the little man walk into the living room. Dawn screamed and ran to Faith. She was a slayer which meant weapons!  
  
Sure enough, Dawn found a rather large stake hiding in a special leg sling under Faith's jeans cuff. Dawn turned to face the little man, stake held up in ready.  
  
"Get away from me! I am not going to be your pawn! I won't do anything for you!"  
  
"There's nothing to do, really. Just stay chained to a wall for a little while. The little man started slowly walking towards Dawn.  
  
Dawn held the stake above her head as she began to back away. "Stay away from me! You will not use me like you used Spike!"  
  
The little man looked confused. "I didn't---Oh!" The little man suddenly began to laugh. "You think--" laughter "You think I'm--" more laughter "You think I'm---The first!" The little man burst into roars of laughter and tiny tears began to run down his cheeks.  
  
Dawn watched the little man with confusion. She was still backing away slowly, stake raised. She didn't see the rippling wall behind her.  
  
The little man, now gasping, wiped tears from his eyes and took some deep breaths.  
  
"Oh, Dawn! I assure you I am no The First. My name is Zeppi. I'm kind of a chaos demon...well sort of....almost like.....okay not really. I freeze time. But one day I hope to become a chaos demon. Sometimes, I freeze time just for fun. Other times, I'm hired by another demon, or a vampire, or a goddess, or whatever else needs me."  
  
Dawn stopped backing away, but still stood ready to strike. Her back was now inches from the wall. Dawn carefully watched Zeppi as he spoke. He had stopped moved toward her.  
  
"Why do you want me then? Did somebody hire you to come and get me? I have the right to know why you came into my house and messed with my friends."  
  
Zeppi grinned. "You're a very smart girl, Dawn. Yes, someone hired me to obtain you. She does not mean you any harm, however. She simply wants you as bait," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"No way!" Dawn shouted, disbelief thick in her voice.  
  
"Please? It will only be for a little while. I promise." Zeppi took one step toward her.  
  
"No!" Dawn took one step back and touched the wall. "I'm not--"  
  
Before she could finish, something grabbed her from behind and clamped a hand over her mouth, drowning her scream. Dawn tried desperately to get away, but the more she struggled the more hands wrapped tightly around her. Soon it felt as if a hundred hands were squeezing her. She couldn't breathe!  
  
"I'm sorry, Dawn. I didn't want it to happen this way." Zeppi actually sounded sincere. "But I guess this is the way is has to be." Zeppi sighed sorrowfully and talked to whatever it was holding Dawn. "Come, Agri, we must be on our way. Mazilia won't like it if we tarry much longer."  
  
Dawn tried a scream as the hands began pulling her into the wall. Zeppi followed her and Agri with a small frown. Everything went black.  



	7. Second Chance Encounter

Have Faith Pt 7/?  
  
Faith looked around and tried to stand up, but nothing was listening to her brain. One second she was surrounded by the slayer wannabes and the next second they were gone! Even Willow, Xander, and that goof Andrew were gone! 'Actually, he wasn't all that bad,' she thought.  
  
Faith didn't know what was going on, but her slayer instincts told her it wasn't good.  
  
"I'll go find B'. Maybe she'll know." Faith sighed and finally stood up.  
  
Without a thought, she headed to the basement. Buffy had been there all morning tending to that vampire. If she was anywhere, that's where she would be.  
  
"Well, I can definitely see what B' likes about him. I'd like to tend to that body!"  
  
When Faith reached the door, she saw it was latched on the kitchen side. On any other day, Faith would have assumed Buffy had left the basement and secured the door behind her. Today, however, was not any other day.  
  
Faith quickly unhooked the latch and cautiously descended the stairs, hoping she would not find a disgustingly torn Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Living in Sunnydale before had taught Faith that anything was possible on the Hellmouth.  
  
Reaching the bottom, Faith stopped. Spike sat on his cot with a confused look on his face. He was naked from the waist up with a blanket covering everything below. The faded spots on his chest caught Faith's eye and suddenly she felt a pang of guilt.  
  
"Ummm....sorry bout last night. I didn't know you were on our side." Faith stuck her thumbs in her pockets and shrugged nervously, hoping he wouldn't notice.  
  
"No worries, slayer. It happens all the time." Spike didn't look at her but his voice was warm.  
  
Faith kept her eyes on Spike who looked almost like he was going to cry. Faith shook out of the thought, Vampires don't cry.  
  
"I just came down here to find Buffy, I thought she was with you. I'll go. I didn't mean to bother you." Faith pointed to the stairs with her thumb, but something told her to stay.  
  
The vampire looked at the new slayer with a frustrated look.  
  
"She is here!" Spike blinked and looked at the empty space of nothingness in front of him, "Well she was...I think."  
  
Faith shook her head, "I don't understand. She's here, but she's not. How come I can't see her? Can you see her?"  
  
Spike sounded confused and frustrated and on the verge of an eruption. "I dunno! On second she was there, in front of me, talking! The next second she was just---gone! I don't know what happened! Maybe," he took a slow breath and calmed a little, "Maybe Red was doing a spell and something went wrong. It happens all the time around here. She's still trying to get back on her feet---anything could happen!"  
  
"Well, if it was a spell, it must've gone really wrong, then, cuz everyone's missing--except you and me. One sec they were there, the next poof!" The slayer tried to hide a grin. "It's just you and me."  
  
"What do you mean everyone? The potentials? Willow, Xander, that twit Andrew? They're all gone? What about Dawn? She's gotta be here somewhere! She's been hiding in her room all day, for chrissakes! Whatever got us surely didn't find her way up there."  
  
"Everyone was in the living room with me and now they are gone. Buffy was here with you, and I don't remember seeing the B's li'l sis so I don't know where she is--"  
  
"Her name is Buffy, not B'." Spike said quietly but with anger.  
  
"Sorry." Faith said sarcastically." What's the sis hiding?"  
  
Spike suddenly stood up and glanced around the room, obviously looking for something. "You," he said absently, as if he didn't care.  
  
Faith's eyes went wide and her cheeks turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"Wot? It's not like you haven't seen a naked bloke before," Spike shrugged and, finding what he was looking for, hurried over to a table where Buffy had neatly folded and placed his clothes. Quickly he pulled on his black jeans. "Considering we don't know what happened just yet, I suggest you stick close to me in case it happens again." Spike sat down on his cot and pulled his boots on. "We'll go see if we can find Dawn first, then we'll search the house for clues." Spike stood and pulled his black t-shirt over his head then headed for the stairs.  
  
Faith grinned behind his back. "Just the two of us," she murmured gleefully. Sunnydale was beginning to look a lot sunnier.  



	8. Search Party

Have Faith Pt 8/?  
  
Xander's eyes were wide as he looked around the living room. What on the Hellmouth had just happened?Willow came trotting into the living room and frowned.  
  
Everybody is gone! Dawn, the potentials, Andrew, Faith----all gone! Even Spike and Buffy aren't all talky/cuddly. Willow looked at the ground as Xander's eyes took on a slight flash of anger and confusion. Hurt, Willow thought. What happened to them?  
  
Xander now looked angry, completely angry. I don't know, but judging by the fact that we live on the Hellmouth, I'm guessing they all didn't decide on mochaccinos the exact same second as we did. Besides, they disappeared a little too quick.  
  
I blinked--I just blinked! Didn't I blink? And then POOF! No people!  
  
Relax, Will. We will find them. Everything will be okay, we just have to find some clues. Xander tried to comfort his friend but his own heart was troubled.  
  
I just don't understand what happened. Willow's voice touched a high note and broke.  
  
I promise we'll find them. You take the upstairs and I'll take the downstairs and basement. We'll find them, Will.  
  
Willow nodded and walked to the staircase leading to her search area. Before climbing a step, however, she hesitated and looked back at Xander. What if it's The First? Do you think Buffy and the others are ok? Buffy can't fight The First alone. She needs help. Willow's brow wrinkled with her worry.  
  
Xander's face was suddenly set with strong determination. I don't know. But whatever it is, I know Buffy will defeat it. She has help, Spike and the potentials are more than nothing. Buffy has always gone against the odds and come out fighting. She will do it again. It's what she does.  
  
*******  
  
Buffy blinked. She had no idea what was going on. Slowly looking around the living room, the slayer tried to understand what had happened. One second she had been talking to Spike and the next second he was just gone! It didn't make any sense at all. It wasn't even as if she had woken from some magical sleep, it was just a split second change!  
  
Desperately she had ravaged her memory----searching for the tiniest pieces of what had happened---but nothing came. Instead she decided to search the house for any survivors' of the mystic disappearance.   
  
Quickly the slayer had run up the basement stairs calling her sister's and friends' names. Dawn! Willow! Xander, where are you? Answer me! Giles? But no response came. After a quick look upstairs Buffy ended in the living room where she was now.  
  
She couldn't put aside the fact that something felt terribly wrong. Where were her friends? Her sister and watcher? The girls she was supposed to protect? Where was Spike? And faith? They wouldn't all just disappear like that unless some kind of magical force was involved. the question was, what magical force? And where did it take them?  
  
Buffy slowly walked into the room and looked around again for anything she might find. Everything was exactly as it should be, nothing was out of place. There was no sign of a struggle which meant her friends had gone peacefully. Or they didn't know they were leaving, she thought aloud.  
  
Suddenly, a cold wind blew through the living room and sent an icy chill down the slayers neck. Buffy shivered. The wind was strong, yet nothing moved from it. Research books sat open on the tables, yet the pages didn't even flutter. Even the hairs on Buffy's head sat untouched. It was too eerie for the slayer's liking.  
  
Then came a whisper. A whisper more chilling than the wind. A whisper full of anger and hatred for whomever it called. A whisper calling the slayer to a duel.  
_  
Come. COME!  
  
_Buffy put up her guard and prepared herself for anything to jump out at her. she called, Who's there? Show yourself!  
  
_Come. COME!_ The chalky voice drew the slayer towards a wall in the living room. In front sat a table with the telephone on it. Nothing else except a thick, wooden stake.  
  
__ thought Buffy.   
  
Without warning, the wall began to ripple and move like water in a gentle breeze. The wall, which had been white, was now a shimmering silver, so light it was hard to see. Tiny tendrils, like fingers, reached out to the slayer but then pulled back seemingly unsure of something. Instead they motioned for Buffy to follow and they slid back into the shimmering wall.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She didn't have time to play games, not with The First out there somewhere jut waiting for her to fall into it's evil trap. But her friends. Spike. Where were they? Slayer instincts told Buffy that it was not some coincidence that her friends disappeared and a wall in her house became a rippling mass of opening to somewhere. She had no choice. The slayer had to go. It was her duty to help her friends.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and tried to slow her rapidly beating heart. Opening them again she held her breath, braced herself, and walked through.  



	9. Disappearing Act

Have Faith Pt 9/?  
  
Faith cautiously poked her head into the young girl's bedroom. I know you have this thing about me--and I'm totally cool with it--but there's this thing going on and maybe we should just--   
  
Faith stopped and listened. Spike tromped up behind her and she motioned for him to be quiet. Faith tentatively stepped into the bedroom, Spike followed right behind.  
  
The room was quiet. Too quiet. A notebook lied open on the end of the bed, a closed textbook lying halfway on top. A chewed pencil sat next to the books. It was sharp and ready to use. The small window was open a crack, the curtains fluttering in a soft breeze. Everything else was neat and tidy. Everything in its place.  
  
Wow! The li'l sis is a real neat freak! Faith said softly. B' was never like this. She always had stuff on the floor, weapons hidden around, it was a mess. I remember--  
  
It was Spike's turn to motion for silence. Vampire didn't move. Slayer didn't move. Something else did.  
  
Turning around, Faith breathed with a sigh of relief. Hey! B! We were just looking for you. Something strange is going on.  
  
Spike moved in front of Faith and slightly held out his arm, motioning for her to stay behind him. That's not Buffy.  
  
*******  
  
Xander slowly descended the recently well used basement stairs. Hello? Buffy? Xander paused, When only silence responded, the slayer's friend began to look around.  
  
The cot the vampire slept on was empty and it's one blanket was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. A small glass with droplets of an orange liquid sat on the floor just under the cot. The small table Xander had made for Buffy, now stood a short distance away from the cot. Xander remembered Buffy bringing it down for Spike's things. It stood empty.  
  
Finding nothing to help with the mystery, Xander decided to resume his search in the kitchen. Turning around he headed for the stairs. Suddenly, something caught his eye just underneath the staircase. Walking towards it he noticed it was a small plastic alarm clock! Picking it up, he saw the tiny pink hands moving with rhythm around a baby blue clock face with purple numbers. Hardly his color. Xander thought aloud as he started towards the kitchen once more.  
  
Willow met Xander in the kitchen just as he was shutting the basement door.  
  
I didn't find anything unusual upstairs. There were a few things out of place, but hardly enough to suggest something wrong might have happened. A few school books on Dawnie's bed, a few clothes on on the floor in Buffy's room, nothing totally screaming we need help'! Willow paused and looked at the frustration on her friend's face. What about you?  
  
Nothing. Just a blanket on the floor, a glass that I'm guessing once carried orange juice, and this clock. Xander held it up for his friend to see. Nobody's down there and Spike's things are gone. Normally I would suggest that he did something baddish, grabbed his things and took off laughing. But knowing Spike lately? I'd just say he's missing as well.  
  
Wait. you found Spike's blanket in a heap and an orange juice glass.  
  
Xander replied although it was more of a question than an answer to one.  
  
Buffy took some orange juice this morning when she went to see Spike. Knowing Buffy, she would have brought the glass upstairs and put it in the sink when she was finished. And Spike would never throw his stuff on the floor. He would have folded it before he left, unless he left in a great hurry. I know it sounds like nothing, but it is something. If only I knew what.  
  
So what are you saying, Will? That they left in a great hurry? We already knew that. But why did they? Xander was waving the alarm clock around while gesturing.  
  
Willow's face brightened. The clock! It's Dawnie's! I noticed it was missing from her room, but I didn't think it was something to mention. I just thought she might have gave it to one of the girls to use.  
  
Okay, again with the what are you saying'?  
  
What if Dawnie was visiting him when this all happened? She could have dropped the clock when she was swished away to wherever she is at!  
  
Xander shook his head. Dawn doesn't visit Spike down there. It's like Buffy's forbidden her to see him or something.  
  
As if Dawn has always listened to Buffy? Willow asked with some frustration.  
  
Okay then, why would she have a clock with her?  
  
Willow's mouth turned into a slight frown. I don't know.  
  
Well, after all that we are right back where we started. Now what-- Suddenly Xander became quiet and his eyes went wide.  
  
Willow began to say something but Xander motioned for her be quiet and stay as he placed the alarm clock on the counter and left the kitchen. Unsure, Willow did as she was told.  
  
After a few moments of an eerie silence, Willow heard Xander call her from the living room. Willow quickly found her way to where Xander was standing facing a wall.  
  
Uh, Will? Instead of explaining with words, he simply pointed at the wall and stepped back for her to see.  
  
Willow gasped as she saw the silvery ripples and the tiny slithering tendrils reaching out, motioning for Xander to follow,  
  
Do you suppose this had anything to do with the wind or the whisper? Xander asked. His voice kind of hit a high note.  
  
What wind? What whisper? Willow asked.  
  
That wind! The wind that just blew through here, strong enough to blow a building down, but didn't move anything!  
  
I-I didn't feel a wind, Xander. Are you sure? Willow asked meekly.  
  
Did you hear the whisper? Xander asked, panic coating his words. Please tell me you heard the words. When Willow only frowned, Xander knew she had not. Okay. This is getting very creepy.  
  
Suddenly, one of the tendrils lashed out and tried to grab Xander. He jumped out of the way just in time.  
  
Hey! Back off! I'll come when I'm ready! Xander huffed.  
  
The tiny tendril backed away a little and seemed satisfied to wait.  
  
Willow looked ready to pounce as she watched the silvery tendrils move like the arms of an octopus. What do you mean come when I'm ready'? You're not going in there are you? WIllow asked, her voice quivering. You can't go in there! It's a portal to another place! You don't know what's on the other side or if you'll even come back! Willow had begun to panic.  
  
I have to, Will. The whisper--it's telling me to come'. I have to go! Buffy's in there--I can feel it!  
  
Willow glanced at the portal and frowned. Slowly, however, she nodded. But I'm coming with!  
  
Xander nodded in approval. Okay, but I'll go first just in case the thing on the other side isn't as pretty as you. With a small smile and a deep breath, Xander walked through.  
  
Caught off guard by the comment, Willow blushed and was slow to follow her friend. Hurrying to follow, Willow tried to understand why she hadn't heard the whisper or felt the wind. She knew Xander didn't just see or hear things that weren't there.  
  
As soon as Xander's back disappeared into the silvery, rippling mass, Willow rushed to walk through. Tentatively she reached out with her hand and touched the doorway to a mysterious, maybe even dangerous, unknown place. Instead of going through, however, her hand met something solid.  
  
Willow whispered in desperation.   
  
Frantically, the witch felt around the entire mass and tried to walk through to catch up with her friend. Each time she met a solid wall. The silvery curtain began to separate in the middle and pull away from itself, slowly, until it was gone. A normal white wall remained.  
  
Willow cried. She pounded on the wall with her closed fists.   
  



	10. Finding Trouble

Everything was white. White walls, white floor, white ceiling. There were no pictures or tables or light switches. It was all white.  
  
Buffy started walking. She had no idea where she was and when she turned back to see where she had come from, all she saw was the same thing ahead of her. It was an endless white hall.  
  
Buffy walked for a few minutes before trouble found her--or rather, she found it. The hall finally ended in a large white room bordered with bronze. Three large bronze pillars stood in a triangular formation in the middle of the room. They reached from floor to ceiling. Large and small symbols, which Buffy guessed were of some ancient alphabet or language, decorated the pillars from top to bottom. The symbols covered the entire surface of the pillars except a bronze door shaped rectangle.   
  
As soon as the slayer stepped into the room, the symbols began to glow amber and come away from the pillars. The symbols then began to spin, revolve, around the pillars; first slowly then faster and faster until they looked like sleek, amber rings curving around the pillars. There was a low hum, like that of a fluorescent light when the surge of energy runs through the fixture. The grew louder as the symbols spun faster. Suddenly, the slayer realized it wasn't humming. It was growling.  
  
As sudden as they had begun, the symbols and growling stopped. Hovering above the ground, slightly away from the pillars, the symbols seemed to have been put in some order. As if Buffy knew anything about ancient symbols. They just looked as if they had been made into words of some sort.   
  
The slayer cautiously stepped towards the pillars. Well that was the lamest light display I've ever seen! There wasn't even any fireworks!  
  
As if on cue, there was a burst of white light from each of the rectangles. Before Buffy could turn around to flee, a large orange demon stepped out of the middle rectangle. With huge sharp teeth, three large horns on its forehead, or what should be his forehead, and tiny spikes completely covering its body, it looked like a giant orange porcupine with horns. Of course, porcupines didn't carry large scythe shaped axes.  
  
Buffy sighed. Why don't you bad ever take a break? Cuz, no offense, but you look terrorable. Buffy snickered at her little joke. Get it? Terrorable? When the demon didn't respond except to snarl, Buffy sighed again and rolled her eyes. No sense of humor, huh? You seriously need to lighten up! I guess I'll just have to kick your butt without the comedy. I can't do that!  
  
Before slayer or demon could make the first move, another burst of white light exploded from each of the rectangles. Three demons, exactly like the first, stepped out of the rectangles. Within a second there were three more. Three after another three after another three stepped from the rectangles after new white bursts of light. An army of orange spiked demons was building right before the slayer's eyes, and she was unarmed.  
  
Oh sure! You couldn't crash the party on your own! You just had to bring your friends!  
  
The first demon raised its axe over it's head and charged the slayer.  
  
Well I don't tolerate unwanted guests! Buffy wrapped her hands around the oncoming axe and pulled herself into a jump. With both feet she kicked the demon in the chest sending him stumbling backwards. Hefting the axe, the slayer grinned. I'll just borrow it. I promise nothing will happen to it.  
  
Finding his balance, the demon charged again, this time swinging huge spiked fists. The slayer ducked one then the other and threw her own punch which landed on the demon's midsection. Buffy squealed and quickly stepped back and glanced at her right hand. Tiny puncture wounds covered her fingers and knuckles.  
  
Ouch! That hurt! Buffy pouted.  
  
The demon rushed her again. The slayer jumped over the demon and performed a perfect somersault over the demon's head. Landing on her feet behind the demon, Buffy jumped into a roundhouse kick, landing it on the demon's head. Dazed, the demon turned to face the slayer who performed a series of punches and kicks before leaving herself vulnerable to a punch from the demon.  
  
Blood slowly began to trickle from the tiny puncture wounds in the side of Buffy's arm. There were more tiny wounds in her hands from the punches she landed on the demon's spiked landscape. Buffy could also feel the wounds in her feet from the landed kicks. No doubt her shoes were full of holes too.  
  
The demon threw another large fist and Buffy ducked, coming back with two of her own punches and a kick. The demon grabbed the axe in the slayer's hands. Buffy swung the axe above her head and kicked the demon in the face with a high kick. He stumbled backwards and gained his balance. He charged again. Buffy brought the axe down.  
  
Purple goo exploded all over Buffy. The stench was almost unbearable. The goo was slimy and sticky and stuck to her clothes and hair.   
  
Blech! An orange demon with purple blood? You must've been created by King Tacky! Buffy glanced at the goo covered axe in her hands then at the army of other demons full of purple goo and winced. Does this mean I have to pay for damages? How bout we make a deal. I know someone who can clean this up for you! It will look good as new! I hear weapon cleaning is expensive these days. You'd be saving a load of cash.  
  
The demons snarled and the low growl filled the room once again.  
  
I guess that's a no?  
  
The demons charged.


	11. Walking Through Flames

Faith stared at the figure in the doorway. Buffy was leaning against the frame with her arms crossed as usual. Her lips were curled into a grim smile, however, and her eyes flashed with mischief. She looked like the cat who swallowed the canary.  
  
Get away from us! Spike snapped.  
  
Now now, Spike. Buffy pushed away from the frame and walked towards the vampire. That's no way to speak to your lover. She reached out with her hand and moved a stray strand of blonde hair from Spike's forehead.  
  
Faith saw Spike shiver.  
  
You are not welcome here, Spike growled. Get out!  
  
But I could make you so happy--  
  
Spike screamed making Faith jump.  
  
Buffy smile widened and her voice quieted to a whisper. You know you want me. You can have me, you know what I want.  
  
I don't want any part of you Spike reached behind him and took Faith's hand in his own. I will never want you again.  
  
Faith's fingertips tingled as Spike gently pulled her behind him, exiting the room and walking down the hall toward the stairs.   
  
So you and B' were getting it on, huh? I have to admit she has real good taste. So why are you two fighting exactly? She didn't give you what you wanted so you had to look elsewhere? Faith suddenly felt funny holding the vampire's hand. She was used to taking control of a situation instead of hiding from it. She felt like she was a little girl hiding behind Spike.  
  
On the other hand, his cold skin felt refreshing and energized her. It felt good. She wanted to scream.  
  
Vampire and slayer stopped when Buffy appeared in front of them again. This time she wasn't smiling.  
  
You cannot run from me, William. I will always be there, hunting. Devouring you until there is nothing left. I am inside you, running through your blood, a part of you. In a blink she was replaced by Spike. Don't deny it, you crave me--  
  
I loathe you! Spike growled through clenched teeth.  
  
You crave me and it feels good. You know there is nothing you can do but accept it!  
  
He was gone.  
  
When Buffy had morphed into Spike, Faith had slipped her hand out of the Spike that was holding it and backed away. Now she stood staring at the Spike that was left. She secretly wishes she was a little girl hiding behind something. Something vampire proof.  
  
Okay, what the hell was that? Faith asked with a tinge of anger in her voice. She rarely showed fear because she believed it was a weakness. Instead, she replaced the fear with anger which now welled up inside her replacing the fear. What's with Buffy?  
  
Spike faced the slayer. I told that wasn't Buffy.  
  
You're right--it was you! What is going on?  
  
The First. Spike turned and headed for the stairs once more.  
  
The first. Faith thought for a second before following Spike. The first what?  
  
Faith followed the vampire down the stairs and into the living room. She stayed a few steps behind and expected the unexpected.  
  
The first evil. Didn't Red tell you anything? Spike stopped and stared into the living room.   
  
The newest big bad. yeah, she told me some. It can only take the form of the dead and it can't touch you. She said she wanted Giles to give me the full heads up. Faith was still suspicious.  
  
Well since he ain't here, it'll be my job then won't it? Spike was getting slightly frustrated now and the slight sarcasm in him voice showed it.  
  
Suddenly a cool rush of wind blew through the room and past Spike. It was a strong wind, yet nothing moved.  
  
Wot the bloody--  
  
Faith finished for him and pointed to the reddish glow that now filled the room.  
  
_Come. Come. Come!_  
  
The voice made Faith jump and Spike moved closer to her.  
  
What was that? asked Faith. The voice was like nothing she had ever heard before. It was scratchy and eery. It felt as if the voice grated against her bones and stung her flesh. It terrified her and she hated it.  
  
Spike gently took the slayer's hand again.  
  
She trembled.  
  
Slowly he pulled her to his side. He was not leaving another slayer alone until he knew she was safe. Spike looked deep into Faith's eyes.  
  
No matter what, don't let go! It was an order.  
  
Faith wanted to make some witty remark in regards to a vampire needing to hold a slayer's hand, but seeing the seriousness in his eyes, the warmth and the caring, she thought better of it. Instead she nodded. He squeezed her hand.  
  
_Come. Come!_  
  
Faith shivered and tightened her grip on the vampire. She secretly hoped she wasn't breaking any bones.  
  
Spike pulled her with him as he cautiously moved towards the wall. The two gasped. The wall was on fire! Red and orange flames engulfed the wall and licked the ceiling. However, there was no black smoke, no ash, and no sound. There was no crackling of the flames and the wall, from what they could tell, was untouched.  
  
Before Faith could protest, Spike reached out and stuck his hand into the flames. They were cold as ice.  
  
It's a portal. Spike's held less tension and Faith felt him relax a little. Spike moved towards the fire.  
  
Whoa, blondie! You are not going in there. I've heard of walking through fire, but this is different. You might make it through, but you might not come back!  
  
Spike turned and looked at the slayer. He was touched that she cared. I have to go. Buffy and Dawn are in there. Maybe even Red and Xander! The potentials have to be in there to. We have to help them.  
  
Yeah and if they are, they obviously can't get out! How can you help them if you are stuck with them? Faith asked.   
  
Spike didn't have to answer. On any other day, Faith would have fought for an explanation. Faith knew that it wasn't just coincidence that everyone disappeared and a mysterious hell type portal appeared. They had to be in there and they probably needed help. But what if they did go through the portal and they got stuck there to?  
  
Maybe there's a spell we could do or something. We could do some research. They used to do that all the time. It can't be that hard.   
  
We might not have the time Spike replied. We'll do more good with them than without. Spike pulled toward the fire again.   
  
This time Faith let the vampire pull her.   
  
Spike felt a cool rush go through his body as he stepped through the flames. Everything was red and orange and there was a nother wall of flame ahead of him. He tried to walk toward it but the slayer held him back. Turning to the portal he just came through, he swore. Faith was still on the other side and her hand still held his. Her hand had come through the portal with his, but now it was stuck.  
  
Spike tried to pull the slayer but he didn't want to hurt her. He felt her hand slipping from his and he grabbed her hand with his other one. I said don't let go, remember?  
  
A faint echo filled the red and orange nothingness. _I can't get through! The portal is closing._  
  
It was Faith. She began to pull away again but Spike held her firm.  
  
I'm not leaving you! Spike pulled again.  
  
_Go find B and her sis! Don't worry bout me, I can deal._ Faith pulled again and her hand almost slipped free.  
  
Spike cried and grabbed her hand again. Let her in! the vampire screamed at the colored nothingness.  
  
Spike pulled again. A sound like rolling began to roll and the ground started to shake beneath his feet. Spike pulled. The thunder grew louder and the shaking more fierce. Spike pulled. There was a flash--a bolt of lightening--then another. Spike pulled.  
  
I will not leave her! Spike screamed as he pulled one last time.  
  
Lightening flashed and struck Spike knocking him to the ground. Spike grunted as the Faith landed on top of him. There was another flash and all became still and quiet.  
  
Silence.  
  
Well that was fun. Faith grinned. The feeling of Spike's cold, firm body felt good beneath her. His hand still held hers tightly.  
  
Spike grinned back. Yeah. I've never been struck by lightning before.  
  
The two stared at each other for surrounded by the red and orange nothingness. For a moment they forgot who they were and the mission they were on. For just a moment they were a man and a women embraced by the touch of each other.  
  
A cry echoed through the colored nothingness and the clang of metal brought the two back to reality.  
  



	12. Found & Lost

Spike quickly but gently rolled Faith off of his chest and stood up, pulling her up behind him. Spike looked around for Buffy. All he saw was orange and red going on and on forever. Buffy, where are you? He called out, unsure of the response.  
  
Suddenly the colors began to dim. Slowly they dimmed until it looked like Spike and Faith were in heaven amongst a beautiful sunset. Tinges of white began to meld with the orange and red. A white path suddenly appeared beneath the vampire and slayer's feet. The path led to a large window, seemingly hanging in midair.  
  
Spike met the window in a few strides, followed closely by Faith who's hand still rested in the vampire's. The two looked through the window and the sight that met their eyes was horrific.  
  
On the other side of the window was a large white room bordered with bronze. Three large pillars stood glowing in the middle of the room. The white floor was stained with purple and hundreds of orange demons lay dead. Some lay in one piece while others lay scattered in many pieces.  
  
Outnumbering the dead at least ten to one, were the demons still alive and fighting. The orange, spiked demons crowded around their opponents leaving Spike and Faith blind. Spike didn't have to see the opponents to know they were already dead. The vampire shook his head.  
  
His voice was firm, full of confidence and authority. It's near impossible to defeat them. The tiny spikes on their body are poisoned. If they stab you enough times, you will die in minutes. Their teeth and claws shred flesh like a hot knife through butter. Spike paused for a second and looked like he was deep in thought. They are quite slow though.  
  
I doubt they are impossible to kill. As long as you stay away from their pointy parts, you're fine! They look easy enough to cut up. Faith stuck her free thumb in her pocket. Her other hand still sat comfy in Spike's.  
  
I didn't say they were impossible to kill, luv. They are easy to kill if you have a sword or an axe. But every time you kill one, three more take it's place. Spike pointed to the large pillars in the center of the room. Three manog stepped out of the three glowing doors on the columns, then three more. They are normally kept to guard something and they come with their own portals. It's how they reproduce. Quite a nifty little package really. Any bad boy could start up a good little business with a few of these. Spike cleared his throat and watched the battle rage in front of him. That is, if they weren't so expensive. I think a starter package goes for a few organs today.  
  
Faith thought for a moment then her eyes grew with understanding. Human organs?  
  
Yeah. Although I think one brain would cover a kit or two. Brains are pretty rare nowadays.  
  
Faith made a face of disgust which made Spike smile. He loved it when he grossed out slayers. His smile faded, however, as someone jumped over the crowd of Manog and landed near the window.  
  
Buffy was full of cuts and tiny holes and blood, human and demon, was smeared all over her clothes. Her clothes were torn and a long rip in the side of her shirt showed where a lucky Manog had caught her with an axe. The cut was deep and bled quite freely, but the slayer didn't seem to notice. She fought hard but Spike could tell she was tired and losing her strength. The poison in the slayer's system was beginning to affect the her.  
  
Buffy swung her axe and cut a Manog in two. Another attacked and she dealt a fatal blow to it's head. Yet another Manog charged and she sliced his chest almost clear in half. It fell to the ground with the others. The rest of the Manog attacked as one. The slayer was outnumbered by thousands.  
  
Spike had finally let go of Faith's hand and was now pounding on the window.   
  
Faith watched in wonder as Spike backed up a few feet then threw himself at the window ramming it with his shoulder. Again and again he backed up then ran, throwing his full weight against the window. It was solid and he might as well throw his weight against a house sized boulder.  
  
Buffy fell underneath the horde of demons and was lost from sight. More Manog piled ontop of her. Thousands. A scream escaped Buffy's lips but the sound was lost in the mass of Manog.  
  
Spike heard it.  
  
With a ferocious growl, the vampire ran and dived at the window. The window shattered and Spike landed on sharp shards of glass which pierced his skin leaving deep cuts on his arms and face. For the first time he realized he wasn't wearing his duster.  
  
Buffy screamed again, half in fury half in fear, and Spike jumped up and ran to her. Slipping into his vampire self, Spike flew into the demon mass with a roar. Primal instinct took over the vampire and he threw the demons off each other. The tiny spikes painfully pierced his flesh, pricking and poking, yet one after another Spike lifted the demons and threw them off his slayer.  
  
Faith wanted to jump in and help Spike, but something told her to stay back. Not only were the demons deadly to her, or so the bleached vamp had said, but it was sort of fun watching a centuries old supporter of the big bad, fighting for the life of a slayer, sworn enemy of anything evil. It was pretty heartwarming.  
  
Like Buffy, Spike had become lost from sight in the demony fray. Hordes of orange, spiked demons were piled on top of the vampire and slayer, and more demons were coming!  
  
Wow. The two love birds must be puttin' up a real fight down there! The demon army is multiplying like bad little bunnies. Faith hesitated, walked over the broken glass which made crunching noises under her boots, and picked up two of the dead demons' axes. Well I suppose I should help them. Can't be too hard. Just keep distance between me and them spikes, and don't kill any of them. The slayer took a deep breath to convince herself. No prob.  
  
Faith hefted the weapons and took a step towards the demon army pile. Her jaw met a large spiky fist. Pain exploded in her head and she could feel blood dribbling down her lip. It took a few second for her head to clear from the blow.  
  
Okay, plan B. Faith grinned at her own pun and swung her right hand in a smooth carving motion ahead of her. One down, thousands to go.  
  
As Spike did before, Faith flew into the writhing mass of evil monsters and began to throw demons left right and center. Of course, her style was slightly different. More demons landed in a pool of their own blood rather than just landing.  
  
One after another, slice here chop there, she tossed twenty-five, fifty, a hundred demons away from her and her comrades. However, the pile didn't stop growing. It grew and grew until it had almost swallowed her too. Her skin was on fire. Hundreds of tiny spikes penetrated her skin again and again. She was beginning to feel weak. Every muscle in her body screamed at her in pain.  
  
_I hate to admit it, but that vamp was right. These things are impossible to beat._  
  
Allowing herself that second to think was too much time away from the battle. A spiky fist found her vulnerable spot and met her jaw with satisfactory ramification. The fist hit her jaw but the pain spread farther. Into her eyes it crawled. Her head. Down her spine. Filled her lungs. Trickled down her arms and hands, her fingers tingled. Her stomach twisted. Her legs and feet, toes ached. Suddenly Faith realized she could no longer hold the weight of the axes. They were too heavy.  
  
Silence.  
  
Everything began to move in slow motion.  
  
The axes slipped from her numb fingers and hit the floor with a loud ringing.  
  
Another demonic uppercut caught her in the chin. Seconds later a right hook met her left eye.  
  
Blood trickled from her bit lip and the cut above her eye as the slayer slowly fell to her knees.  
  
No sound  
  
In a split second she was buried alive by a fresh shower of Manog.


End file.
